Episode 9163 (12th May 2017)
Plot Arriving at Weatherfield General, Leanne orders a fuming Nick to ring Steve. Shona takes David home. An upset Toyah comes out of the flat and bumps into Peter. He gets a call from Daniel asking him to take him and Sinead to the station and she encourages him to go, rather than stopping to chat. Robert tries to comfort a bitter Michelle. Her tears are interrupted when Kate tells them that Oliver has been rushed to hospital and Steve has been summoned. Michelle is horrified. The doctor tells Leanne and Nick that he has to speak to Steve to find out what took place during the day. Gail hears from Anna about Clayton and that Shona is missing. Eva realises that Toyah is on edge about something and invites her into the flat. David tells Shona he doesn't feel any better for Clayton's news. She tentatively suggests forgiveness would work but he totally rejects the idea. Toyah tells Eva about her implanting the embryos behind Peter's back and that the test was negative. Eva pours her a wine. Gina doesn't tell Aidan about her bi-polar condition as he interviews her. Steve realises he's overdosed his son with too many antihistamines. Anna puts off an early night with Kevin. Aidan gives Gina the job, worrying Sophie. Oliver is treated and kept in overnight but with no long-term effects anticipated. David leans in for a kiss but Shona jumps out of the way as Gail arrives home, annoyed to see her there. She's spoken to the family liaison officer and Clayton only broke his wrist. Shona leaves with Gail glaring after her. Nick isn't pleased to see Leanne offering Steve comfort over Oliver's cot. A relieved Michelle is in the Rovers when Steve rings with the news about Oliver. Peter can't get hold of Toyah who is drunk and unconscious on Eva's settee. Eva won't tell Aidan what the problem is that she's dealing with. Gail offers Shona £400 to leave the area, telling her she wants her gone. Nick calls on David and pours out his paranoia about Steve to David who advises him to take a grip or he'll lose Leanne. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley and Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Kammy Darweish Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Nick's Bistro - Kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Children's A&E corridor, waiting room and treatment room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: At the hospital, Leanne hands a barely conscious Oliver to the nurse; Toyah confides in Eva that she went ahead with the IVF behind Peter's back; and Aidan interviews Gina, and she fails to mention her bipolar condition. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,110,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes